The following projects will be investigated: A. The current kinetic model will be refined in view of recent quantitative data describing different kinds of glycogen and cellulose in Dictyostellium. B. Each cell type will be modelled indepentlh in accordance with recent data of Dr. Charles Rutherford. C. Both the model and the organism will be perturbed with an external flux of glucose to test certain predictions of the model. C. Citrate synthase as well as the G6P dependent and independent forms of glycogen synthetase will be kinetically characterized. Bibliographic references: Killick, K.A. and Wright, B.E.: Regulation of enzyme activity during differentiation in Dictyostelium discoideum. Annual Review of Microbiology, Vol. 28:139-166 (1974). Wright, B.E. and Park, David J.M.: An analysis of the kinetic positions held by five enzymes of carbohydrate metabolism in Dictyostelium discoideum. J. Biol. Chem. 250:2219-2226 (1975).